No solo en mi Aikatsu están mis sentimientos
by Mr. Xum Xum
Summary: Ichigo últimamente esta muy pensante pues su estadía en la escuela para idols Starlight esta a punto de terminar, pero ¿Será solo por eso? Un pequeño cambio que solo Aoi pudo sentir se dio después de que volvió de su último trabajo con.. ¡¿More Than True!


**Hola a todos. Hoy traigo mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado. Yo esperaba terminarlo primero y después publicarlo, pues soy un poco lenta y no quería hacerlos esperar, pero enserio tenia ganas de publicar este fanfic de una de mis OTP. Así, que les pido que no se desesperen, el siguiente capitulo llegará.**

**Aikatsu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de, Bandai (creo)**

* * *

_Esta historia puede ser tomada como un final de Aikatsu que se sitúa antes de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la segunda temporada, pero sin tomar en cuenta que Ichigo se fue a América y las unidades que se formaron._

Hoshimiya Ichigo es el tipo de chica alegre y despreocupada. Le encanta comer, especialmente postres. Siempre deja una sonrisa en los rostros de las personas, pues al verla, los demás sienten que tienen que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, al igual que ella. Su cabellera rubia larga y lacia llega a la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos rojos que dan un sentido de confianza, y su característico moño, grande, rojo que te hace pensar en unas orejas de conejo al verlo.

No era un día muy normal para Ichigo. Aunque aún faltaran algunos meses, pronto se graduaría de la Academia para Idols Starlight, pues ya se encontraba en su tercer y ultimo año de estadía en ella.

Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que Ichigo entro a Starlight: su amistad con su amiga Aoi se fortaleció, conoció a muchas Idols como Ran quien se convertiría en su segunda mejor amiga, Otome, Yurika, Kaede y Sakura se volvieron las amigas con las que Ichigo podría contar en los momentos que más necesitara, cada vez se acercaría a alcanzar a su Idolo Kanzaki Mizuki y establecería un lazo con personal de la escuela que la ayudarían a alcanzar sus metas como Jhonny Bepp, la directora Orihime, y Suzukawa Naoto.

Ichigo se encontraba sentada en su cama dentro de su alcoba, mirando hacia el techo y recordando todos esos momentos tan especiales que paso con cada uno de, a los que consideraba sus preciados amigos y compañeros. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y se dispuso a dejar esos pensamientos de lado, pues aun tenia muchas actividades idol que realizar.

La directora Orihime la había llamado a su oficina, lo más probable es que tuviera algún trabajo para Ichigo y eso le daba gusto, pues pensaba que tal vez trabajar le ayudaría a despejar un poco su mente de esos pensamientos. Pero no pudo evitar pensar un poco en el camino, pues cuando se graduara de Starlight, se convertiría en una Idol independiente y su tiempo libre sería mucho más reducido que el de antes. "_Ya no tendría tiempo para mis amigas, mi familia o para comer" _pensaba Ichigo preocupada, aunque le emocionaba saber que sus sueños serían alcanzados, lo cual eliminaba las preocupaciones de su cabeza, pues Ichigo siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de la directora Orihime. Entro, sin antes pedir permiso, y vio a la directora, quien se encontraba sentada en su silla detrás de su escritorio. La directora Orihime es una mujer joven de cabellera castaña, con unos churros en su cabello y ojos azules. Ella fue parte de una de las unidades más populares de todos los tiempos "Las Masquerade" por lo que la gente la reconoce con facilidad. Cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa en su rostro le pide amablemente a Ichigo que tome asiento frente al escritorio.

—Hoshimiya...— dijo Orihime — hoy tengo un trabajo especial para ti. —

Ichigo miraba extrañada a Orihime "_¿Especial?_" pensaba. Aunque su mirada parecía muy curiosa, en realidad la situación era algo normal, pues Orihime siempre tenia 'trabajos especiales' para ella y sus amigas.

—Si. Es para un comercial de una bebida energizante que te hace experimentar sensaciones muy distintas. Se escogió a una banda de rock para este, pero el director pensó que sería estupendo tener a una Idol que contraste con la imagen rockera de la banda, y he pensado que serias perfecta.— dice Orihime sin dejar de cruzar los brazos.

—¿Un comercial con una banda?— decía Ichigo inclinando la cabeza un poco a la derecha, que hacía ver que su mayor curiosidad.

— El director no ha mencionado nada sobre la banda, solo me contacto para ayudarle— Orihime explicaba a Ichigo como si supiera las dudas que pasaban por la mente de la joven idol— No hay problema, estoy segura que lograrás hacer un trabajo excelente,—

Ichigo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba completamente emocionada con su nuevo trabajo, pues anteriormente había colaborado con otras Idol, pero jamás con una banda de rock.

Después de recibir más indicaciones sobre el trabajo en cuestión, Ichigo salio inmediatamente a entrenar un poco antes de que el día del comercial llegara. — Me pregunto, ¿Con cuál banda tendré que trabajar?— Se preguntó mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación.


End file.
